Usuario:Nutella :3
leftright Bienvenidos a mi sexy perfi █░Sobre Mi░█= For Me '.* right Me llamo Sonia y Tengo 17 años (no pienseen que soy mayor para esto, porque ami abuela tambien le gusta :dolan: ). Vivo en España-Barcelona, antes vivia en Madrid pero me canvie por problemas :c. Soy una chica atrevida, alegre, & que no te paresca raro que me enfado con alguien amas de estar LoCa *v*. Se tocar la guittarra, cantar (sobretodo en la ducha ._.), se ablar Francés; cappizzi (ai no que eso es italiano >.<) & dibujar **. right |-| █░Amigos *u*░█= right Si quiere ser mi amigo pulse 1 y si no 2 :retarded: okno. Si quieres ser mi amigo en mi muro de mensajes :3 Y aqui estan mis amigos *o* Prin bubblegum13 *CandyLemon: Ella y yo somos socias y es una gran dibujante sus dibujos son :emozos:. *DarkRainmaser: El siempre está a mi lado y es el que me creo el perfil *-* *4Meiko4: Ella es Unica en el Wiki ^^ *Filetes: Es una gran amiga *-* 日本語: La Her de DarkRain. me cae supermega Bien *-* Lenka :D : Es muy agradable y es Unica *-* Sarah la chica humana: Una Chica maja :3 Fionna la humana 2 : Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, me cae supermega bien :3 Danny :3: Perfecta *3* Gisela.berrocalsantiago : No la cunosco mucho pero es mi amiga :3 Gokugtwr4: no se quien es :3 MarcelineLaNeko: Haze Mucho Que NO LA Veo :c Mordefinn1320: el Está Bloqueado :3 AniimeFanGiirl: Tenemos Mucho en Comun :3 Lealandrea80 Lol 300: El me cae muy bien :3 Blackhadow :Haze tanto que no le veo Androide 18 Z : Una gran amiga Usuario:Victor_o_garcia2: Nunca hablamos :3 Usuario:Alis_La_Gata. Es Catalana Como Yoh *o* 'Si quieres ser mi amigo dimelo en mi muro de mnjs!' Y aqui mis amigos *3* |-| █░Soy...░█= Poes Bueno Yo Soy... Fiolee08.jpg *Fiolee ♔ miley-cyrus-bangerz.jpg *Smiler ♔ One-Direction-2013_(2).jpg *Directioner ♔ Finnceline let there be love speed painting by membrillita-d5vbhrh.jpg *Finnceline ♔ Selena-Gomez.jpg *Selenator ♔ |-| █░Fan Arts░█= Aun estoy Practicando c: (los primeros dibujos son de DarkRainmaster amigos aaa.jpg|Dibujo de DarkRainMaster Fionna anime.jpg|de DarkRainMaster thumb thumb|300px|Esta soy yo :3 thumb thumb|316px thumb thumb|278px thumb|288px|Ella es Miriam una chica de hielo que me invente porfis no me copien la idea TT thumb thumb|268px thumb|278px thumb|310px |-| █░Mis Dibujos Ouo░█= Tengo un monton más pero mi movil y mi cam, poes van como van c; thumb|362px|Nutella :3 thumb|400px|Fionna Marceline Princesa Flama Dulce Princesa <3 thumb|500px|Sexiis thumb|400px|LA vi es be Francia z3 thumb|400px|Fiolee <3 |-| █░Mis Videos░█= Poes Os dejo unos videos que he hecho yo, ALGUIEN ME ROBO LA CUENTA SI ENCUENTRAN A ALGUIEN QUE DICE LO MISMO ME AVISAIS EN MI MURO ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uma4xnpXp2U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giK4g2xjNBE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAA0cOULX8E http://www.youtube.com/user/Aelit00 <- y aqui mi canal c: Si no se lo creen le saco pantallaso c: |-| █░Me Gusta░█= Me Gusta... Personajes de Hora de Aventura: Mago Cazadora♔ Ask huntress wizard by mgx0-d5ibxg1.jpg Fionna♔ Fionna without hat gif 50x50 icon by naattoou-d6fec26.gif Marceline♔ 1381223 551353061602335 864909794 n.png Finn♔ Finn el humano manga.jpg Marshall Lee♔ Marshall lee adventure time by rinrindaishi-d4khvgc.png Dulce Princesa♔ Dp icono nv.jpg Rey Helado♔ Rey navidades.jpg Beemo♔ 480px-Bmo.gif Princesa Grumosa♔ Th 977.jpg Series: Todas las que veo x3 Parejas: Finnceline Fiolee Fiolee =3 lovee.jpg Finnceline love by vika01-d6anxye.png right |-| █░No me gusta░█= > No me gusta... Princesa Flama Ash (Osea todo lo que se interponga entre Finnceline y Fiolee) c: Las Verduras Que me griten Que me insulten cuando yo no estoy Los Examenes Los Deveres En general el...Colegio/Instituto right |-| █░Galeria░█= No me voy a tirar todo el dia poniendo imagenes asi que solo pondre algunas c: thumb █░Vídeos/Canciones *3*░█= Aquí pondré los vídeos que me gustan *3* thumb|center|310 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px |-| █░Encuestas░█= ¿Les gustaron mis dibujos? Opción 1 Me encantaron!! Bastante bien Le faltan algo... Horribles :c Mi perfil es... MATEMATICO!! Perfecto! No te he podido conocer muy bien Le faltan muchas cosas... Horrible! |-| █░Final░█= right Espero que les Aya Gustado mi Perfil.